


Mermaid

by AprQuens



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M, Mermaid Merlin
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprQuens/pseuds/AprQuens
Summary: 陈年老坑注意！文名都没取好的那种！人鱼AU。Arthur第一次见到Merlin时，由着少年人初生牛犊不怕虎的性子，经过亲身体验，第一次了解到了什么叫做“种族差异”。不定时更新。





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur第一次见到Merlin时，由着少年人初生牛犊不怕虎的性子，经过亲身体验，第一次了解到了什么叫做“种族差异”。

 

那年他参加了一个夏令营，暑假里整整一个多月都要在森林里度过。Arthur天生就是人群的焦点，他闪亮的金发简直就是融化了的王冠，闪得夏令营的那些小姑娘们都为他丢了魂。他只花了三天就成了男生们的头头，招揽了几个顺眼的伙计，成天胡闹。

总之就是他的夏令营生活相当自在，除了换了换环境之外，简直跟在学校里没什么两样，Prince Arthur，又开拓了新的疆土。但是这生活很快就过腻了，王子和他的骑士团开始探索周围的森林和山丘。他们总是走不远，毕竟夏令营不是探险活动也不是荒野求生，自由活动的时间甚至不够他们爬上最近的一座山的山顶！

王子不高兴了，于是有一天晚饭后，他孤身一人偷偷溜了出去。

 _一个人目标小不容易被发现！_ 他是这么跟他的室友Leon说的。

Leon还答应他晚上老师来查房的时候想办法帮他混过去，Arthur说日后必有重谢，当然，你知道的，Prince Arthur从不食言。不过那都是后话了。

那就是个普普通通的夏日傍晚，天几乎还没有黑透，Arthur借着昏暗的光线逃过一直没管过用的守门人，沿着一条通往树林深处的小径消失了。

就像每一个莽莽撞撞钻进森林的年轻人一样，没走多久他就开始念念叨叨的抱怨起来，什么天黑了蚊子好多，早知道穿长裤出来了而且还有点冷天黑了……

但是他可不会这么快就转身回去！他当然不会害怕了，不过就是一片树林，黑一点也没什么……总之他不能这么早就回去，说好了要让Leon帮忙混过查房的，这么早就回去……多丢人啊。

于是他念念叨叨磕磕绊绊的闷头往前走，也不知道自己去的是哪个方向，只是不知不觉似乎已经不再是骑士团探索过的地方了，他开始频频抬起手来看时间，越走越远，耳边的风呼呼地吹过，刮得黑沉沉的树叶哗啦啦的响，夜行的动物开始活动了，Arthur还在逞强往前走，他很清楚这附近的森林不大可能有什么猛兽，但他就是……有点没底。

 ***

看到那个湖的时候，他觉得自己简直就是在做梦。

由于有树遮挡了视线，他直到离那座湖很近的时候才发觉到眼前景物的变换。抬腿迈过最后一丛挡了路的植物，水边湿润的空气慢腾腾的刷过他的身体，Arthur几乎有些颤抖，愣愣看着那平静的墨蓝色水面泛着细小的波澜，像流动的蓝宝石一样莹莹发亮，月亮的倒影在湖里清楚极了，可惜那既不是一轮圆月，也不是一弯牙儿，胖胖的凸月，神似Arthur尚带点婴儿肥的小脸蛋。

他傻愣愣看了好一会儿，整个人被湖边静谧的气氛包围着，才意识到其实自己已经累坏了。他在森林里走了三多个小时，身上还有不少擦伤和叮咬的痕迹，神勇的王子其实还只是个少年，他咬了咬嘴唇，抱着膝盖在湖边坐了下来，漫不经心的看着湖面。

“就歇一会儿，好吗？”Arthur挫败地小声对自己说。

“哒哒——” _不好。_

Arthur还没来得及对那古怪的声音作何反应，就被彻彻底底的惊呆了。

水面上猛地窜出一道身影。

上半身是白皙到有些病态但十分精壮的身体，下半身是不同于人类的修长鱼尾——那条浅蓝的鱼尾在空中有力地摆动，甩出一串晶莹的水珠。人鱼借力往上又是一个升腾，整个身体在湖的上空划过一道完美的圆弧，鳞片映着月光闪出几乎赶上霓虹的迷蒙光彩。转眼间那头湿漉漉的黑发就又钻入湖里，尾尖一甩，湖面只留下一圈圈的涟漪。

它看起来整个人都在发光……不，它确实在发光。

人鱼身上散发着一重朦胧的光晕，一入水就看不到，但在空气里却像极了湖里倒影的月色。

 _卧槽，上帝啊，你是认真的吗？！_ ——来自一个见识浅薄的人类。

人鱼很快又浮出来，半身在水面上，不远不近地朝着Arthur看，眼睛倒映着海洋一样深邃的蓝色，却闪动着孩童一样的好奇。

然后Arthur做了一个他后悔了半辈子的决定——他把上衣脱了，缓缓地，走进了湖里。

人鱼盯着他的动作，皱起了眉。

“呃，hey，我叫Arthur，”他越走越近，人鱼的眉头也越皱越紧，“你……你是一条——噢！”

人鱼发出了一声短促的“咔哒”声，然后毫无预警地游过来给了Arthur一尾巴。

人鱼的动作轻描淡写，看起来就像人类随手从抽纸盒里拽了一张纸巾一样轻松，而Arthur却直接被掀回了岸上，连那人鱼的鳞片是怎么个触感都没觉出来。他摔在岸上疼得几乎咆哮了一声，吸气的功夫，就觉得前胸一阵钝痛，他缓了缓，勉强坐起来，看到人鱼有些惊讶的眼神，似乎在奇怪他怎么这么脆弱……

Arthur觉得自尊心受到了打击。

人鱼倒是没什么反应，只是看着他坐起来，浮在水面上的上半身发出柔和的光。要不是湖面上小小的波澜，它看起来就完全是从水里长出来的样子了。哦，它就像棵树一样长在那。Arthur几乎被自己逗笑了，如果不是他实在疼得要命的话。

大概是他半笑不笑的表情太帅气 ~~（蠢）~~ 了，人鱼做出了一个恍然大悟的表情，似乎才刚刚意识到一件什么重要的事情……

然后他的记忆就模糊了，在陷入一片漆黑但却温暖的昏睡前，Arthur只记得有细小的金色碎芒从海洋深处席卷而来，浸透那一片汪洋，直飞而上化为高悬的星光。

是人鱼的眼睛。

 

***

Arthur Pendragon有个爱好。

他喜欢水族馆。

并不是那种去约会式的，或是游客式的偏好，这几乎已经是他的个人习惯了。隔几周就推脱掉所有聚会邀请空出一整个下午，只为了站在幽蓝昏暗的角落里，看一会儿厚重的玻璃后面色彩斑斓的鱼类游动时折射的鳞光。

自从他那次参加夏令营失踪了整夜，第二天清晨被人发现在森林边缘睡着了之后。

“嘿，你在看什么？”

这不是他第一次被人搭讪了。

你知道，他的外表还是比较出众的，金发蓝眼，宽肩窄腰，这样一个男人独自站在水族馆里发呆确实和周边略显嘈杂的环境有些对比。

“没什么。”他头也没回地回答。内心希望这一位能感觉到他的不耐烦，知难而退。

“啊，你不想告诉我吗？”好吧，他可能得把抗拒表达得更清晰一些。

“确实不想。”Arthur转头。他愣住了。

几秒之后，他无视掉了对方的傻笑，“Merlin，你在这干嘛？”

他可能是不自觉带上了点被人撞破秘密的恼羞成怒，黑发的男人收了收笑容，“老板，这又不是工作时间，”他整了整水族馆的制服道，“来帮忙，带带游客什么的。友情义工。”

“好吧。”Arthur回答，然后就无话可说了。他被他新上任两周的PA发现在水族馆里看鱼，真是令人振奋。他转回头看了看那些鱼，突然又觉得那些鱼失去了吸引力，只好又尴尬地看了一眼也陷入沉默的Merlin。

他的黑发助理看着玻璃后面的海水，抿着嘴唇，脸上的表情在微弱的蓝光下模糊不清地透出一股若有似无的悲伤来。

“你不该去服务游客了吗？”Arthur不会承认他那一瞬间的感觉——他觉得自己见不得Merlin露出这副表情，下意识出声打破了那种气氛。

Merlin好像被他吓了一跳，他眨眨眼，含糊不清地嘟囔了几句什么话，就离开了。


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin去Pendragon公司面试之前，丝毫没有预料到他会见到Arthur。

  
他这辈子见到的第一个人类，一个冒冒失失的金发男孩儿，居然是跨国集团Pendragon的继承人，要是让Merlin说的话，他可一点儿都没有资本家那种气场——反正当年是没有。

  
但是生命最难以捉摸之处，就在于它的变化无常。

  
至于现在，连续陪着老板加班第四天的晚上十点……Merlin并没心情说什么了。

  
老实讲Merlin现在也做不了什么，除了打开宣传企划案的文档对着电脑发呆以外。

  
他该愧疚吗？毕竟这个在社交网络中投放广告作为宣传方式的策划是他劝Arthur接下的，而这个方案在上午的会议上意料之中地被Uther否决，直接导致了他老板把自己关在办公室里，闷不吭声地进入了自我厌弃状态。

  
Merlin的前半生几乎就活在社交网络上。他太清楚这个虚幻世界中隐藏的巨大能量，因此他并不后悔自己的决定，只是对Arthur的状况无计可施。

  
[带他去水族馆]

  
这个想法在他脑海里一闪而过。

  
Merlin想起那个下午在巨大玻璃墙旁边的巧遇。

  
金发男人站在沉静的海水对面，那张仿佛被上帝特意雕琢过的面孔映着波光，在Merlin的视觉中清晰得能分辨出脸颊边细小的绒毛。他能触摸到Arthur和海洋之间微妙的联系，那种感应就在他指尖缓缓脉动，他能感觉到大海牵引着他的能量，也因此牵引着Arthur。

  
海洋中深不见底的宁静总能治愈一切伤痛，对Merlin如此，对Arthur也应如此。

  
Merlin起身给Gaius打了一个电话，接着敲了敲Arthur办公室的门。

  
他老板还在里面生闷气，他真是一点都不惊讶。

  
“Merlin，你怎么还在这里？下班了，明白吗？是时候从你的VIP席上站起来，拿出你的退场券，在门口那个神秘的会发出奇怪声音的机器上……”

  
“你想去水族馆吗？”

  
“……我可能该换助理了。”Arthur明显噎了一下，“你知道现在几点吗，Mr. Emrys？”

  
“你就说想不想去。”

  
Arthur皱了皱眉，打量了一下Merlin诚恳的神情，张开嘴想要说什么，最后撑了一下桌子站起来，不言不语地带头走了出去。

  
Merlin长出了一口气。 

***

深蓝色街跑左拐右拐，顺着应当是运送饲料的通道开进了空荡荡的水族馆。

  
Merlin轻快地走到写着“工作人员专用”的密码门边输密码，Arthur迟疑地看着他的助理仿佛进了自家后院似的自如的样子。

  
最后还是Merlin打破了沉默。

  
“我在这边有朋友，记得吗？”

  
“好吧。”Arthur耸了耸肩。

  
Merlin钻进门去打开了走廊的灯，回过头说：“里面的灯我就帮不上忙了，我们只能用应急手电凑合一下。”

  
“没关系。”Arthur回答，不自觉放低了声音。

  
相比白天的嘈杂，空无一人的水族馆安静到可怕，他们低声交谈着走过了几条走廊，Merlin又轻描淡写地摁了一次密码，接着打开了车上带来的手电，拉开门，向着一片漆黑的深处做了一个请的姿势。

  
Arthur翻了个白眼走过去，接过Merlin手里的光源，发现他们到了海底隧道入口不远处。

  
他从未注意过这道不起眼的门。

  
Arthur下意识偏头看了一眼这个总是给他惊喜的助理，有那么一瞬间，他好像看到了黑暗中的Merlin正在发光。然而眨了眨眼，黑发男人的身影又彻底融入了黑暗之中，只在手电筒扫过的时候让人觉得他白到反光。

  
深夜的水族馆远比Arthur想象中更加寂静和黑暗。应急手电的白光之下，海底隧道的入口倒像是某种远古妖魔大张的嘴，深不见底。他们沉默地并肩走进去，Arthur手中的光源打在玻璃墙上，只能看见模糊的深蓝色海水和玻璃反射回来的光。

  
然而Arthur却奇迹般地放松了下来。这松懈的瞬间像是他肩上的巨石顺水流漂走，又像是禁锢他的渔网被海浪拍散，直到这时，他突然意识到他整整一天都在挣扎——眉头、肩膀、脊背，能绷紧的肌肉都被他不经意地过度使用了，而现在连脖子上的领带都让他浑身难受。

  
Merlin无言地接过手电，看着他生了一天闷气的老板总算放过了他自己，人鱼的视觉中，手电的光线在黑暗中刺目得就像聚光灯，Arthur走在他前面半步，正在解蓝色衬衣袖口的扣子。

  
“Merlin-, ”Arthur微微偏了下头，好像一下子被自己的音量惊到了，“我觉得我们的提案没有任何问题，宣传效果绝对会强过电视广告。”

  
“几百倍。”Merlin不自觉地观察起他晃动的金发，最后确定Arthur的发色比他小时候深了一些，但依然是非常耀眼的金色。

  
这条水下隧道算是整个水族馆最大的游乐设施，投放的动物从海龟到小型鲨鱼，各色身披艳丽鳞片的鱼类更是数不胜数。Merlin和Arthur两人坐在隧道边，背靠着护栏，应急手电被Merlin朝上立在地上，那些缤纷亮丽的游鱼藏在黑暗里，两人的倒影反而轮廓清晰地映在玻璃上。

  
“你那天为什么会在水族馆？”Merlin漫不经心地问。

  
“来水族馆需要特殊的理由吗？我当然跟正常人一样，来看鱼。”

  
“嗯哼。”Merlin似是而非地接了一声，手指无意识地轻轻拂过Arthur和海水之间牵扯的能量，这联系很微弱，但是也很特别，甚至可以说是独一无二的。

  
“不过……”Arthur迟疑了一瞬间，但还是继续说了下去，“我总觉得这和我很小的时候发生的一件事有什么关系。”

  
Merlin一个激灵，睁大了眼睛。难道他会记得些什么？

  
“……我失踪了一夜，醒来时，觉得自己在那片森林里见过海洋。”

  
“……森林里怎么会有海呢？”Merlin喃喃地问。Arthur在工作中就是这样，逻辑不失严密，但直觉更加敏锐。

  
“是的，那片森林里根本没有水域。连湖泊都没有。”

  
“啊……”Merlin的气息控制不住地逸散出去，引得他们周围珊瑚礁观赏区的鱼类都分外活跃。

  
“我总觉得那并不是我在森林边缘做的一场梦。”

  
正在Merlin抹着冷汗庆幸Arthur看不到玻璃后面的鱼群的时候，隧道里的灯突然就亮了。

  
鸦雀无声的考场上突然奏起圆舞曲。

  
数量惊人的各色鱼类聚在一起缓缓摆动着背鳍和尾鳍，连谨慎的虾虎鱼和小丑鱼都游到了Merlin身后的玻璃旁边，各色蝴蝶鱼和天使鱼更是毫不客气地占据了大片大片的空间，鲜明的色彩在恰到好处的灯光下发着微光，银黑交织的条纹繁复瑰丽，高饱和的黄蓝简直晃花了眼。

  
Arthur把眼神从正对着他的一条张牙舞爪的狮子鱼身上移开。

  
Merlin一边在心中痛骂Gaius坑队友，一边迅速捡起地上的手电筒，强作镇定地说：“大概是……趋光性？”

  
鱼群不依不饶地继续徘徊在Merlin附近，Arthur眼中却只看到他们周围仿佛无穷无尽的鳞片反射的冷光。他觉得这光线的温度好熟悉。只是这一切都太炫目，好像多了太绚丽的颜色，又好像少了什么比灵魂还要重要的东西。他应该见过比这更完美、更神圣的场景。

  
可是他却想不起来了。

  
他的目光掠过站在他身边的Merlin，他的黑发助理有一双像极了深海的蓝眼睛，但Arthur却觉得哪里不对，好像这双眼睛还有另一面，就藏在这暗蓝海水之下。

  
他们魂不守舍地离开了水族馆，各怀心事，却相对无言。


End file.
